User blog:ProudAmerican1776/Operation Crimson Melody
So with heavy disagreements with Kitty's plan, I've decided to propose a new plan: Operation Crimson Melody. Phase 1: *The plan calls on Harmon's plan for a massive air strike on several German targets in Australia that include air bases, naval ports and troop positions. *Following that, an all out counter attack along the Australian front will take place, with Artillery and cruise missiles striking fortified positions, followed up by an assault force of combined mechanized infantry and armored divisions. *Meanwhile aerospace ships will engage German flying ships while surface ships engage the Germans out at sea. *Any spare flying ships on our side will support the troops on the ground. *All available land bombardment capable vessels will hit targets along the coast line and missile carrying ships will hit targets further inland that are well out of gun range. *We will open up a second front somewhere in Australia, seeing as how Perth is no longer an option. Phase 2: Phase 3: All parts of this plan can change if all participating members believe it is in the best interest to do so. HOWEVER, we cannot launch a counter attack on all fronts all at once. We must concentrate on one front at a time. We will deal with the other phases of the plan at a later date if phase one proves to be a success. Troops participating *'Confederacy'- 2,500,000 troops, 2,350 Crux Mk. II's and III's, 5,100 Maverick Mk. I's, 1,200 HT-01C's, 1,300 HT-02C's, 2,800 Aircraft, 8 Carrier Battlegroups, 20 Aerospace Battlegroups, 6 Expeditionary Strike Groups. *'Israel'-''' 2,500,000 Troops, 6 Spectre teams, 2',500 Rahmeil MBT's, 150 Atarah MBT's, 150 Atarah (TD) MBT's, 400 Lynx Tanks, 250 F-1000 Saharon fighters, 86 Battleships, 175 Carriers, 1,125 Destroyers, 1 ABSQ-A, 2 FBA's, 1 FBB and 50 Patrol Squadrons. *'Phoenix Protecterate'''- 1,000,000 troops, 2,000 tanks, 1,000 SPG's, assorted transport vehicles, 5,000 Fighters, 5,000 Special Forces, 5 Prototype Soldiers, 5 Fortresses, 24 Light Fortresses, 36 Heavy Battleships, 75 Battleships, 12 Aircraft Carriers+Fighters, 5 MAC's, assorted Destroyers and Subs, 3 Sapphire of Despairs, 20 Scion of Flame, 10 Ruby of Passion, 10 Scion of Earth, 20 Scion of Frost+Myrs and Phoenixs, 80 Scion of Winds, 50 Phaedras, Aethers, Killsats. *'United States'- 1,330,000+ troops, 1,200+ MBT's **''Fleet: 14x Arleigh Burke class DDGs 5x Zumwalt class DDGs (flights I and II) 1x Hawaii class BB 1x Michigan class BBGNs 4x Arizona class BBGNs 2x Alabama class BBGNs 1x Wyoming class BBCV 5x Los Angeles class SSNs 5x Virginia class SSNs 2x Beluga class SSGNs 5x Richard Nixon class SSGNs 4x Nautilus class SSBNs 2x Nimitz class CVNs 2x Destiny class CVNs 2x Gerald R. Ford class CVNs 1x Intrepid class CVN 1x Thomas Jefferson class CVN 4x Ticonderoga class CGs 3x Elucidator class CAVs 1x Freedom class LCS 15x Bunker Hill class CVNLs 15x Kentucky class BBGLs 15x Monkey's Paw class CCAs 4x Destiny class CCAs 4x James A. Lovell class DDAs 6x Odin class FFAs 2x Ruby class MBAs 6x Air Wings (about 200+ aircraft) 4x San Francisco class CGXs *'AFOH'''- 900,000 troops (including support), 7,800 Martel MBT, 14,400 Cuirassier tracked IFV, 1,200 Jaguar wheeled IFV, 2,700 Roland self-propelled and 300 towed artillery, 30 Tiger Eye air defense and 30 SMA surface-to-surface missile batteries 18 super-warships, 11 attack carriers, 6 aviation battlecruisers, 30 heavy battleships, 30 battlecruisers, 12 air defense and 60 heavy cruisers, 120 destroyers and 96 attack submarines 18 aerospace battleships, 6 aerospace battlecruisers, 9 aerospace carriers''(Cobra/Durandal), 12 aerospace battlecarriers (Vatour/Diable), 108 aerospace escorts 1,320 aerospace fighter/attack craft (900 ''Cobra, 360 Durandal, 60 Paladin),4,636 fighter aircraft (876 Vautour FB-10D strike, 3,760 Diable FA-6M multi-role) 700,000 trained troops, and the entire Cattirian arsenal. *'Mexico'- 20 Battleships (one flagship variant), 20 Destroyers, 10 Aricraft Carriers, 5 Battlecruisers and 5 Arsenal Ships. *'New Arcadian Republic'- TBA. Category:Blog posts